Fragile
by 1001fanfic
Summary: "No conseguía apartar los ojos de la sangre esparcida, pegada ya a la superficie rugosa del pavimento. Como el asesino que visita de nuevo la escena del crimen, él volvía de nuevo al lugar en el que había caído muerto Red John". Songfic creado a partir de la canción homónima de Sting.


**Este relato es el que escribí para el_ Challenge 5 (Songfic)_ del foro _The mentalist en español_. Como sigo sin estar contenta con él, amenazo con reescribirlo a la vuelta de vacaciones ;) La canción pertenece a Sting.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sting ni Heller tienen la culpa de que yo haya hecho esto con sus creaciones, sólo ha sido un pequeño arrebato.**

* * *

**Fragile **

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay_

No conseguía apartar los ojos de la sangre esparcida, pegada ya a la superficie rugosa del pavimento. Como el asesino que visita de nuevo la escena del crimen, él volvía de nuevo al lugar en el que había caído muerto Red John. El calor sofocante que presagiaba la tormenta le había hecho sacar la chaqueta del traje y remangar la camisa blanca de lino. Suspiró fuerte y se pasó una mano por el pelo para sacar con cada centímetro la angustiosa sensación de que nunca acabaría esa historia.

El sol bajo y molesto de la tarde le impedía mirar el horizonte, desprenderse del sentimiento de haber disparado y no haber conseguido nada. Tenía que ser así, no había otro modo, pero ahora más que nunca era consciente de la inutilidad del gesto. Red John tenía que morir, y había sido con sus propias manos; sin embargo, este hecho, en vez de reconfortarlo le repugnaba más a cada momento. Veía hasta que punto era tan fácil matar a alguien, tan fácil tener miedo, empuñar el arma; demasiado fácil odiar a otro y no a uno mismo… sí, demasiado…

_Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence  
and nothing ever could _

Nada se consigue con la violencia; siempre le había advertido Lisbon que matarlo no era la solución. Y ahora lo veía con una claridad que casi le impedía respirar. Abrió los botones del chaleco buscando una forma de sentirse mejor. Le parecía que su muerte había sido la última gran obra de Red John y no la suya propia. Cuando lo vio morir por un instante imaginó los ojos de su mujer y su hija justo antes de su muerte. Con él terminaban los asesinatos, pero permanecería para siempre todo lo que había hecho. Un rastro de horror y desolación a lo largo de sus años de vida y de los sitios por los que había pasado.

_For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are_

Para aquellos que habían nacido bajo una estrella aciaga y se habían tropezado con él o con sus huellas de sangre, la fragilidad en la que vivimos convergía hoy allí. Sobre el asfalto, entre esa sangre, yacía el final y el principio de la vida, de la muerte y del efímero poder que creemos tener mientras tanto.

Sus ideas trabajaban lentamente y el denso dolor de cabeza no hacía más que recordarle que jamás podría dejar atrás lo peor de sí mismo que había salido a la luz buscando a su asesino. Su egocentrismo, su prepotencia, su afán controlador y su falta de humildad, que habían ido socavando su camino.

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are _

El antiguo edificio rojizo comenzaba a ocultar parte del sol y miró hacia arriba buscando un poco de aire. O tal vez un motivo para dejar aquel lugar. Y cuando más pegajoso sentía el aire notó caer, húmeda y cálida, una gruesa gota de lluvia sobre su cara, y al poco otra sobre el pelo, los hombros, a su alrededor y sobre la sangre. Al momento, comenzó el agua torrencial que descargaba la tensión de la tormenta, y se dejó estar. Dejó que la lluvia lavase su cara y que las gotas masajearan su cuerpo. Extendió los brazos para sentirlas por completo y que aliviaran el dolor que él no era todavía capaz de llorar.

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are _

En solo unos segundos ya estaba empapado por completo. Su dolor de cabeza se había marchado y ahora se sentía realmente relajado. Miró de nuevo al suelo y vio como la lluvia difuminaba los contornos de los secos charcos de sangre. Suspiró pensando que así probablemente sería el día a día de hoy en adelante, con el pasado cada vez más borroso, pero nunca podría olvidar qué fácilmente se trunca la vida y lo débiles que somos ante los demás.

- _Jane_. Sólo esa palabra era la llave mágica para volver al mundo. _Vamos, ya no podemos hacer más. El trabajo aquí ha terminado._ Y dejó, como antes a la lluvia, que esa mano agarrase su brazo y lo voltease hacia el coche, con el anhelo de que ella también consiguiera apartar el amasijo de dolor, angustia y frustración del que ahora mismo estaba formado.


End file.
